This Really Is Happening Again!
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Randy Orton is abducted,then presented to Kassogtha and the offspring that he sired with her.Will his"rescue party" be drawn into the nightmare as well?Sequel to"This Can't Be Happening!".Also features Ted,Cody,Cena,Punk,Ziggler,Swagger,and Hornswoggle.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"What the fuck?" Thought Randy Orton, as he looked in the rearview mirror. "What the hell did I do?" The police car had come out of nowhere, lights flashing. Randy pulled over to the side of the road. Not many people were out at 2 am. The road was nearly abandoned, except for the cop car, and Orton's rental.

Two officers stepped out of the police car and approached, as The Viper hit the switch for the window. "I really do not need this" Orton thought to himself.

One of the policemen shined a flashlight right into Randy's eyes. "Hey! Do you mind?"

"Get out of the car."

"Why? What is this about?"

"Get out of the car now! You are already in enough trouble without resisting."

"Resisting? Asked Randy incredulously. "I'm not resisting. What have I done?"

The taller officer pulled out a gun and aimed it at Orton's head. "You best do as you are told before you are shot. We will make it look like you pulled a weapon on us and resisted arrest."

Randy was not stupid. He did not want to be shot. He slowly opened the car door, and stepped out. The gun was still being aimed at him.

"Turn around and put your hands on your head."

Randy wanted to get out of the situation, but he felt trapped. He could be shot in the head. On the other hand, if he was able to escape getting shot, he'd be in trouble with the law. It would be his word against theirs, and with his reputation as a hot head, it wouldn't look good for him. In addition, Orton wanted nothing to end, or tarnish his career. He winced as the shorter officer yanked his arms behind his back and tightly cuffed his wrists.

"Just stay calm." Randy told himself. "Don't do anything that you'll regret."

The Legend Killer was led to the police car, and practically thrown into the backseat. The shorter man grabbed his legs. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"

Randy was instinctively kicking out with his feet. Shorty held the Viper's legs down with surprising strength, while the other attached manacles to Orton's ankles.

"What is going on?" Yelled Randy, as he thrashed. "What have I done? Why aren't you reading me my rights?"

"You have no rights!" Hissed one of the officers menacingly, as he yanked the wrestler to a sitting position.

"What..why.? Randy sputtered as his eyelids were taped shut with pieces of duct tape. A cloth of some kind was then tied over the tape around his head.

Completely panicking, Randy said, "I have money. Lots of money. I'll give you what you want. This isn't necessary."

"Please shut him up."

Another cloth, this one with a knot in the middle, was shoved into The Viper's mouth, and then tied very tightly at the back of his head.

"Mlease!" Randy pleaded behind the gag. "Melmp Mphe Mphat Mphou Munt!" (Tell me what you want)

The bound and helpless wrestler was punched hard in the face, then tazered into unconsciousness.

The two "officers" got into the car.

"Let's get going." Said the tall kidnapper. "Kassogtha should not be kept waiting."

'


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

When Randy came to, he stayed perfectly still so that his captors would think he was not conscious. He listened very carefully so that he could find out what the hell was going on. Orton recognized the voices of those who had grabbed him to be the so called officers that "arrested" him. Apparently, they were waiting for the people who were going to "transport him". They weren't talking about where he was going to be transported, but deep down in his heart of hearts he thought he might know where.

"Dear God, don't let me be correct." Prayed The Legend Killer. "Please not that. Please."

Randy heard the sound of another vehicle, and doors opening.

"You are late." Said one of the "officers".

"Just help us get him in the van."

"You're carriage awaits your royal highness." Randy heard someone say.

The Viper was grabbed by several hands and pulled out of the vehicle. He wasn't going to make it easy for his abductors. Not at all. Randy slammed his body into whoever was holding him, then slammed into another person.

"Good night sweet prince." He heard someone sarcastically say. Orton then felt a needle being jammed into his arm, and in seconds, there was nothingness.

Later….

Randy awoke in a moving vehicle, probably the van. He was still cuffed, gagged, and blindfolded. It was silent. Apparently, no one was talking, and he really didn't know how many of them there were. In addition, being made so helpless was pissing him off. The Viper was not helpless!

Randy struggled, and made muffled curses. Somebody kicked him in the stomach, and that was the end of that.

"I don't get why she would ever choose this one."

Hearing that, Randal Keith Orton knew 100% what he was in for. He screamed into the cloth that was gagging him, "No!, No!, No!" Against his will, his body started quaking. If it weren't for the duct tape, tears would have been pouring down his face.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. Randy heard the back of the van being opened. He was yanked to his feet, and then shoved onto what felt like a dolly, or cart to him.

"Wheel him to the plane."

Once Randy was on the plane and strapped into a seat, his gag was removed. He coughed quite a bit, and a bottle was shoved in his mouth. "Drink." Someone ordered him. This was a different male voice than Orton had heard since being taken. He drank greedily because he was extremely thirsty from being gagged for hours.

"How bout taking my blindfold off too?"

Randy was slapped hard on the face. "You will speak when you are told to"

Another new voice. "Listen very carefully Randal. We are going to land at my private airfield in Massachusetts. We will not tolerate any nonsense from you. You will be taken to Kingsport, where you will be presented to your mate."

"Don't you mean my rapist?" Randy yelled. He was so horrified and unwilling that he didn't care one iota about acting tough. "Please. I'll pay you! Let me go! Don't take me there! I'll pay you lots of money!" Remembering every aspect of his molestation by the monster Kassogtha, he sobbed,"Please, I have a family!"

"You have another family. You will be with them soon."

"Noooo!" Randy shouted as he thrashed like mad in his bonds.

The gag was shoved back in his mouth and made even tighter.

The Viper was crying now, as he struggled. He heard those around him preparing for the take off.

As the engine sprang to life, Orton hung his head in defeat. "This time, they won't let me go." He thought. "I'll never see my wife and daughter again."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The plane had landed at a remote private airfield about an hour after take off. Randy was hustled off of the plane. He had been told that if he fought, several of his fingers would be hacked off. A knife had been held against his blindfolded face so that he would know they meant business. Orton was obedient.

Randy felt like a useless wimp. He was a professional wrestler damnit! Shouldn't he be capable of escaping? Shouldn't he react like a movie hero? Was he just going to let all of this happen to him? There was no doubt that he'd lose a finger if he defied his captors. Even if he could knock them over, he would be easily subdued. Even an idiot would realize that he couldn't get far, chained, and blindfolded.

As he was being held in place standing, Orton heard a vehicle approaching. Those holding his arms released him without warning, and he fell to the ground, hard. The Viper could hear their footsteps walking away. He also heard others exiting the vehicle that had parked next to him.

Suddenly hands were all over him, touching him in places where he wanted no violation. A heavy breathing was in his ear. There was a slurred whisper. "Giftttttttt Randyyyyyyyy."

That simple whisper filled Randy's entire being with debilitating terror. His blindfold was removed, and the tape ripped from his eyes. The light from the airfield was too much for him after being blinded for so long. Orton squeezed his eyes open and closed several times. As his vision came to focus, he found himself staring up at six male creatures from Kingsport.

Two of the "fish men" held Randy's legs, while two more pinned his arms. Yet another unfastened Orton's leg manacles, and cuffs. The entire time, the monstrous looking humans were whispering, "Randyyyyyyyy.", over and over again while licking their lips and salivating. Despite being unchained, The Viper could not move. The villagers held him tightly.

One of the nightmarish men held up a large dagger. Were they going to gut him?

Randy whimpered behind the cloth that he was still gagged with as the dagger was lowered towards his heart.

The Apex Predator closed his eyes and thought, "Good-bye Samantha. Good-bye Alanna.", as the tears rolled down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The dagger was used to slice Randy's navy blue t-shirt open. It was ghosted down Orton's stomach, and to his pelvic area, where it was held hovering above his crotch. Randy screamed into his gag, and struggled, but no one was listening to him, and he could not free himself.

The wrestler winced as the blade touched down on the crotch of his jeans. The blade tore at the fabric, ripping those open as well. His captors easily discarded the tattered rags that had once been his clothing. In seconds, his loafers and socks were pulled off of him, and…two tongues were licking his foot and toes!

"Good God in Heaven!" Randy thought in revulsion.

Orton, now in his blue, sleeveless undershirt, and blue, boxers, found himself sobbing yet again as hands caressed him everywhere. "Mplease, Mplease, Mhop!"

"Must prepare himmm!" Slurred one of the men.

Randy knew they were going to put him in the back of the pick up truck that was parked next to them. He began to squirm, and tried fighting his tormentors again. One fish man that was kneeling next to him, lifted a straw to his lips, then blew into it.

Orton felt a sting on his neck, and faded into unconsciousness.

He dreamed…..

They were in The Bahamas. Randy was so happy. His little girl was playing in the sand, as he lay on a chaise tanning. He looked up and saw his beautiful wife coming out of the water. She walked towards him with that wonderful smile on her face, swaying her hips all the while. Samantha was a knockout in her white bikini.

Suddenly, Samantha and Alanna were gone. Orton was alone, ankle deep in the sparkling blue water. He waded deeper and deeper into the Caribbean. He wanted to stop but couldn't. He was compelled to keep going.

The Viper heard a sexy female voice, and somehow knew it was the grotesque Kassogtha. "Randal, come to me. Now!"

Orton dived into an approaching wave. Waiting for him in the deep, was a thing made of tentacles. One of the tentacles wrapped around Randy, and pulled him into the depths of the sea.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Apex Predator woke up screaming.

Unfortunately, the nightmare was far from over. Randy was bound completely naked, with thick rope; face down on a stone slab of some sort, with no gag, or blindfold. He looked around and saw that he was in a vast, dark, room that was lit with torches. About a dozen or so villagers were surrounding him, and chanting. "Prepare! Prepare! Prepare!"

Several men stepped forward, and the chanting stopped. The men were taking off their clothes.

Randy thrashed in his bonds, to no avail. "Don't fucking touch me!" He screamed.

As the naked creatures advanced on him, Randy begged, "Please leave me alone! Please, I don't want this!" He looked pleadingly at a few female villagers that were in the background. "How could you do this to people? Do you not have any feelings?"

One of the females stepped forward, and then gagged The Legend Killer with a white dish rag.

Randy closed his eyes, and attempted to mentally prepare himself for the violations that were to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Warning-details of rape and acts that might offend.**

They'd raped him repeatedly for hours. He probably needed stitches in his ass. Even if he had the will to move at this point, he had been slammed so hard that he would barely be able to walk. He had been untied. His gag had been removed, and he was left naked in the dark, cavernous room. Actually, they'd thrown him into the corner where he now sat quivering like an abused puppy.

Those things had performed monstrous acts on him, and he'd been forced to perform various sexual acts on them. They'd degraded, and humiliated him beyond belief. In fact, he felt like an overused sex toy.

"I wish I could take a shower. I can smell them all over me." He thought. When he rested his hands on his legs, he felt the evidence of their release which was everywhere on his body, even in the little bit of hair that he had on top of his head. He turned away from the wall, and vomited all over the floor. He was disgusted with himself, and felt weak as a man. "I'm not even a man anymore am I?" He thought.

Being alone in the dark made him feel invisible, which is exactly what he wanted to be. He knew he'd be "given" to that nasty sea monster soon, and began to cry for the umpteenth time since he'd been kidnapped. No, he wasn't a man. He was a worthless, crybaby sex hole, for creatures from nightmares.

It would be a welcome relief to lose consciousness again because he wouldn't have to think about all of the vile acts that he had endured. No matter how much he was trying, the memories wouldn't stay out of his head, The ordeal kept playing over and over again. "Stop!" He said aloud to himself. Maybe if he banged his head against the wall for awhile….but then again, if he knocked himself out, with his luck, he'd probably dream about his sexual assault.

Of all the horrifically, shameful activities that occurred during his rape, the thing that sickened him the most was when those ugly mother fuckers had rolled him over, and retied him with his back to the slab. They had removed his gag, but something else had been shoved down his throat instead.

It didn't even look like a human penis. It was deformed. He had truly believed that he was going to choke to death on it. He had struggled fiercely to get his mouth away from the monstrosity, but those fish people had made damn sure that he failed. When one of them started to suck on his member, he'd wretched, and gagged to the point where he thought he might choke on his own regurgitation. It was an absolute miracle that it didn't happen right then. However, here he was throwing up in the corner, yet again, just thinking about it. Those horrible people in the "audience", male and female, had been masturbating as he was gang raped. He'd fought, and resisted, and screamed "No!", or "Stop!" every chance that he could. It made no difference to his merciless captors. Not a one of them felt any pity or compassion for him. He was simply Kassogtha and her follower's sex slave.

"Maybe I can kill myself if I keep slamming my head against this wall." He thought. But then he heard Ted's voice, "Think of Samantha and Alanna." Those were words that had pulled him through his rape a year ago, when he, Ted, and Cody had been taken prisoner by the Kingsport villagers. If he could focus his thoughts on his family, and friends, he might hold onto his sanity a bit longer.

"Oh," He whimpered, as he heard a door being unlatched. He tried to make himself into a ball by holding his knees to his chest.

It was so dark. He couldn't see what was approaching and was glad of that.

As the many footsteps got closer, he whispered to himself, "Sam, Alanna, Dad, Mom, Rebecca, Nathan, Pappy, Gran, Ted, Cody…Sam, Alanna, Dad…."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was dragged out of the building. It was now daylight outside. Townspeople were everywhere, going about their daily activities as if they were normal human beings. Orton was mortified at the way they stopped to look at his naked body, then run their tongues across their lips.

They brought him to a house, where they pushed him into a bathroom. It had a bathtub with shower head. "Clean self." Said a fish man, and closed the door. The Viper heard the door being locked from the outside. Randy couldn't wait to get the evidence of his sodomization off of his body. He was more than happy to "clean self", and stepped into the tub. He got under the shower head and turned on the water. He grabbed a bar of soap that was on the side of the tub and he lathered up.

Twenty minutes later…

Randy felt human again. He had thoroughly cleansed himself, and was sitting on the edge of the tub waiting to be freed from the locked bathroom.

Soon he heard the door being unlocked. "Randy brush teeth." said the creature at the door, and he threw a tube of toothpaste, and a toothbrush over to The Viper.

Since Orton believed he could still taste his rapists inside of his mouth, he was happy to comply. He brushed his teeth while two abominations watched him from the doorway. They grabbed him when he was finished, and dragged him into yet another room. "Sit on bed."

Randy sat on the bed hoping with all of his might that they were going to let him sleep, and not assault him again.

Two fish women entered the room carrying strange adornments, while a few of the men stood guard (clubs in their hands). The women sat on each side of him. The one to his right put a necklace of clamshells over his head, and adjusted it on his neck. The one on his left laid a crown of what looked to be woven seaweed on his head. Another fish lady entered the room. She was carrying a cup that she handed to Orton. "Drink." She ordered.

The Legend Killer gulped the liquid in the cup greedily. He was thirsty. It seemed to be only water. However, in seconds, he knew that he had been drugged.

The room was spinning. Randy started giggling, and could not stop. Nothing was funny about his situation, yet he felt compelled to laugh. He waved his hand in front of his face, and laser like colors shot out of his palm. Soon he was waving both hands in the air. It was like putting on his own laser light show.

"Pretty." He said, and wondered what the nightstand was looking for as it walked briskly around the room. Maybe he'd ask the rocking chair since it was smiling at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody and Ted were beside themselves. Randy had not shown up at the gym that morning. When Cody tried to reach him by cell phone, there was no answer. Orton always answered his phone when they were out on the road touring. Cody kept trying, and received the same result every time. He and Ted tried his room at their hotel. They beat on the door in a manner that would wake the dead. No response.

After talking to several hotel staff members, they learned that Randy left the hotel late at night, and had not yet returned. Something was very wrong, and both Ted and Cody knew it. Each of the wrestlers called Orton's cell and left messages. It was all they could do for now. The Dashing One had a terrible thought.

'Ted. What if… oh my god. What if those things got him?"

"They are in Massachusetts Cody. We're in Pittsburgh."

"Remember what that priest, fish, thing said? He said they would come and get him if they wanted him."

Ted's eyes widened. "Jesus, I thought it was all over. I know they said that stuff, but they let us go. So much time has passed that I thought everything was going to be ok."

"What are we gonna do if they did come for him?"

The two young wrestlers had a long discussion in Cody's hotel room until they came up with some kind of plan.

The plan that they came up with was as follows: There wasn't a show until the following day, so Ted and Cody would try to convince some fellow wrestlers to fly to Massachusetts. They would get to a library, and try to find Kingsport in the archives. As soon as they found the damn place, the grapplers would break into teams. They would try to sneak into the town, spread out, and see if Randy was there. If he was, and Cody believed with all of his heart that he was, they'd do what they could to get him the hell out of there.

Ted and Cody knew that their friends would be incredulous. However, they had to have back up, and their friends might humor them, where as the police would probably have them committed.

Ted left the hotel to find, and talk to Hornswaggle, CM Punk, and John Cena.

Cody went to find Swagger, Ziggler, and The Miz.

Perhaps they would recruit other fellow wrestlers as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Dylan Postl, known in the WWE as Hornswaggle, looked at Phil (CM Punk), and John wondering what they were thinking. He himself didn't know how to react. Ted was one of his best friends. He wasn't a drug addict, or alcoholic, and if there was a history of mental health in Ted's family, Vince would have never allowed any of the Dibiases into the company.

John Cena was thinking that Ted, the Codester, and Orton had been on a few very bad acid trips. But then again, all three had passed several drug tests recently, as well as last year when all of this "monster cult hallucination" crap supposedly began. Something was definitely happening though, because nobody could find Randy.

Punk was wondering if Cody really was talking to others. Maybe that was just a fantasy that poor Ted was creating. I mean, they couldn't have both lost their minds at the same time, could they? Maybe they just needed to get Dibiase to a hospital.

"Please guys. I'm begging you. Randy is in deep trouble. If we don't get there soon, we may never see him again." Pleaded Ted.

John spoke first. "We have matches tomorrow Teddy. We can't just up and leave."

"If we leave now, we might make it back in time." Ted was trying to be optimistic about the plan.

Dylan caved. "You've been a great friend to me. You, Cody, and Randy all have. I do think something may have happened to you three. I'm not buying the monster stuff buddy, but if you think Rand is in trouble, I'm in."

"Thanks man." Said Ted as he shook his little friend's hand. " What about you Phil? John?"

John sighed. "Well if Randy really is in danger, I'll never forgive myself. I'll go."

"Good lord this is nuts. You all are nuts." Said Punk. "If I go Ted, and this was all just a fantasy, will you see a doctor?"

"If I promise that, will you join us?"

Phil sighed. "Yes. I suppose so."

"Then it's a deal." Said Ted. "I promise."

The four wrestlers went to find Cody, and make arrangements for travel.

Meanwhile…

"Really?" Asked Mike "The Miz" Mizanin incredulously. "Really?"

"Are we being pranked?" Asked Nick "Dolph Ziggler" Nemeth, as he looked around for hidden cameras.

Jake "Jack Swagger" Hager didn't have a clue what he should say.

"Look guys. We need you! Randy's life is at stake!" Shouted Cody.

"Alright, calm down." Said Jake."You don't know that for sure."

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life!"

"Um. Ok. Cody? If he really was abducted by um somebody, why not just call the police?" Mike asked.

"Are you really that dense and thick headed Mizanin? We'd have to wait 48 hours! That's too long! He'll be dead, or fucked up beyond all reason by then! Oh screw you guys. I'll go by myself if I have to!"

Cody saw Ted and the others approaching from the entrance on the other side of the arena. It was amazing to Rhoads that they had been able to find and "round up" all of their friends.

"I'm sorry but these so called friends won't help us. They think we've lost our minds."

"Nobody said that Cody." Said Nemeth.

"Yeah, but I was thinking it." Thought The Miz.

John looked at the young wrestlers and said. "Isn't it at least worth a try? I'll be honest. I just can't wrap my mind around everything that I've been told. However, Randy is missing, and could very well be in some other kind of trouble. We're his friends. He may need our help."

Mike, Nick, and Jake looked at each other, then reluctantly agreed to help. All three of them knew that if Orton really was in trouble, they could not just stand by and do nothing.

"Are we going to recruit anyone else?" Cody asked Ted.

John interjected. "Maybe we shouldn't. If anything should happen that prevents us from making it to our matches, at least the rest of the roster will be here to entertain the fans."

Everyone agreed. The wrestlers went to their hotel rooms to shower, dress, and pack as quickly as they could. They took two cars to the Pittsburgh airport, where the private plane that Ted had chartered was waiting for them.

As the plane took off, Ted prayed, "Please sweet Lord, let Randy be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

As soon as the wrestlers landed in Massachusetts, they high tailed it to a library that they had looked up on Ted's laptop. This particular library claimed to have deep archives of pretty much everywhere in the "Bay State".

Within the hour, they found themselves looking at a very old map that they had spread out on a long table in the back of the library. Kingsport was indeed on this particular map. The librarian had explained to them that it was an extremely old village.

Ted wrote down the information that they needed to program the GPS system in the van they had rented.

After the wrestlers had all packed into the van, Ted said, "We really shouldn't go in that village unarmed. However, I don't know where we would get weapons at this short notice."

"Weapons?" Asked Miz. "Good God in heaven."

"Maybe we can find some weapons somewhere in Kingsport." Suggested Cody.

"We don't even know if Randy is there." Said John.

"Or if your story is something you two hallucinated." Said Mizanin.

Cody and Ted looked at each other knowingly. Boy, were their friends in for a shock.

Ted started the vehicle, and Orton's cavalry were on their way towards Kingsport.

In the meantime….

Randy was being prepped for some major mind control from Kassogtha. The villagers were drugging him with God knew what substances. The "high priest" had told Orton that he would be more susceptible to Kassogtha's thoughts after ingesting whatever it was they had given him. The Viper wasn't very coherent after drinking it over and over for a few hours straight. He didn't even know what was going on anymore, what he was doing, or how he was acting. It was like he was in a daze, and it felt so damn good.

Randy didn't remember the strange dance he had done with the women. He didn't remember them walking around him chanting. He lay on the bed enjoying his drug induced haze. Soon he began to hear voices in his head. "He he. Just like my theme song says." Orton giggled.

At first he couldn't make out what the voices were saying. However, when he began to hear them clearly, that wonderful haze faded, and was replaced by feelings of sheer terror.

"Randyyyyyyyyyy,"

"Randal. Randal. Randal."

"There's no escape…escape….escape."

"Soon we will be one."

The last voice that he heard was like that of a female child. It was the last he heard simply because he passed out when hearing it.

"Fatherrrrrrrrrrr, Daddyyyyyyyyy."


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Ted had parked the van on an abandoned dirt road that snaked through a forest. This area was about one mile outside of Kingsport, according to Dibiase's calculations.

"I think we should split up in pairs." Said Cody. "We should sneak in at the north, south, east, and west points of the village."

Since nobody disagreed with Rhodes, Ted said, "Choose you're partners guys. Decide where you will be entering."

Soon the "Posse" members were walking briskly through the trees. As the village came into Ted's line of sight, he began to tremble. "We're here. God be with everyone."

Cody gulped and felt goose bumps forming on his arms.

John and Phil headed toward the north entrance of the village. Mike and Dylan went south. Nick and Jake took the west. Cody and Ted crept east.

Dibiase and Ted were pretty much thinking the same thing. They had to be brave and strong for Randy. This was going to be difficult, considering they were both petrified. The two wrestlers would do their utmost best to be more courageous than the "Cowardly Lion" (at the very least).

While the guys were sneaking into Kingsport, the villagers were at the shore preparing for the upcoming ceremony. There were poles to hold torches staked in the sand. There were two poles about three feet from each other with thick rope dangling from both of them. The fish people were decorating everything with seaweed and shells. There was even an alter of white marble facing the ocean.

Back at one of the houses, Randy had been bound, spread-eagled to the bed, after fainting. He'd dreamed of suffocating amidst thousands of tentacles, and came to struggling. "Tied up again." Thought Orton in defeat. He didn't even bother thrashing in his bindings.

"I'm lost. There's no hope for me at all."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Punk and Cena were viewing the activities below with interest. Apparently, These people were preparing for something. Their hideaway behind the trees was far too high up to make out anyone's face, let alone locate Randy. They carefully and quietly made their way farther down the huge hill. Since it was daytime, Phil and John were very careful to stay hidden.

Ted and Cody had coincidentally entered the area where they had been offered to Kassogtha a year ago. It took every ounce of Cody's inner strength not to turn and run back from where he came. Ted's knees felt weak. He took in a deep breath as he looked at the three slabs that he and his two best friends had been trussed to. Neither wrestler moved. They stood there staring, and remembering that nightmarish ordeal. Finally Cody said, "We need to suck it up now Ted. God only knows what they've done to Randy. We need to find him."

Dibiase and Rhodes, facing their worst fears, headed for the horrific village from their nightmares.

Nick and Jake were hiding in a tool shed. They had entered the village and crouched behind some abandoned looking buildings. However, when they'd heard what sounded like a group of children chattering, they'd peeked from behind their hiding place. After getting a decent look at the children's faces, The All American and his co-worker looked at one another with wide eyes. Hearing footsteps and strange sounding male voices, they'd run into the nearby shed that they were now crouching in. "Like two scared kids." Thought Nemeth.

Mike and Dylan were behind some bushes staring at the largest house in the village. Frightening looking people had exited the building. Dylan gasped at what he was seeing, and Mike stared with wide eyes and open mouth. Two of the most monstrous looking males were standing guard at the front of the residence. What Ted and Cody had said about the villagers was true!

The Miz's little partner pointed towards a tiny open window at basement level. This house had a basement, and was not raised up by wooden planks because it was on a hill overlooking the village, high above the shoreline.

"Mike." Hornswoggle whispered. "I know I can get in there. I'll climb in, then find that huge ass window over there, Do you see it?"

"Yeah. I see it."

"I'll open that from the inside, or break it, or something so you can get in too."

"I'm not wild about this buddy." Said Mike. "But I'm betting Randy's in there, if anywhere. Please don't get caught little guy."

Dylan easily made his way through the small window. In about five minutes, Mike saw one of the upper, side windows opening, and his friend motioning for him to hurry. Mizanin took a quick look around to see if the "coast was clear". He then ran to the window, jumped up, grabbed the sill, and began to pull himself in. Dylan took his arms and helped him the rest of the way.

"There was no one in the basement. That basement was huge. That's why it took me a while to get here." Whispered Dylan. "There doesn't seem to be anyone up here either."

The Miz and Hornswoggle moved towards the front room, and found a flight of stairs. They looked at one another nervously, and then began ascending.

At the top of the stairway, the both of them heard singing coming from a closed door to the right of the steps. It sounded like Randy's voice! They'd never heard him sing before. "One, two three, four, five, six, seven…all good children go to Heaven! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…..all good children go to Heaven!"

Dylan peeked through the keyhole. "Randy is definitely in there, I can see him."

Mike tried the door. It was locked. He didn't want to draw attention, but what else could he do? "Fuck it." Miz kicked the door with all of his might until it came open.

Randy stopped singing, and turned his head slowly towards them.

"Please don't let this be another hallucination." Orton thought. "Please let these two be real."


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Dylan and Mike worked at the knots that were binding their friend to the bed.

"Jesus they tied you tight. Can you even feel your hands and feet at this point?" Asked Mizanin.

"I don't want to feel." Answered Randy in a very quiet voice.

Dylan and Mike felt very sorry for The Viper, and were desperate to help him.

When the two finished untying Randy, they stared in anger at the deep marks on his wrists and ankles. They also noticed deep marks that went from the corners of his mouth to the sides of his face.

"Damn those ingrates!" Growled Dylan. "Mike, help me rub some feeling into his wrists and ankles."

As they were attempting to get his circulation going again, Randy whispered, "I can feel you. Maybe you are real."

"We are real, and we're getting you out of here." Said Dylan. "You need to try and walk. Can you do that?"

Mike tried to help Randy out of the bed. He saw that The Legend Killer was wincing in pain. Orton's knees kept buckling under him as Mizanin tried to get him toward the door. He considered himself strong, but did not think he could get The Viper down the stairs in the condition the poor guy was in.

"Dyl, get outside somehow and hide. Try to call the others on their cells. Hurry!"

The Swoggs was gone, without a sound, in minutes.

"Stealthy little bugger." Thought Mike.

Unfortunately, there was a ruckus at the front door, and a crowd of villagers barged in, and headed for the stairs. Mike tried desperately to think of a way that he and Rand could escape. He knew that he probably could get out a window, and climb, or jump the twelve to fifteen feet. Randy however, could not. Orton was too messed up.

There was no way Miz was leaving his buddy behind to face these nasty beings alone. He guided Randy back in the room, and gently pushed him on the bed.

The door had been kicked off of its hinges, so there was no protection there. Nothing in the room would keep those creatures out. Mike did the only thing he could, and picked up a large piece of splintered wood. He stood in front of The Apex Predator determined to defend and protect him. God, he hoped Dylan had gotten out of there.

As the fish people entered the bedroom, Randy put himself in a fetal position and trembled.

Mizanin fought valiantly. He was a trooper. Before they'd finally overpowered him, he'd slashed several villagers bloody with the splintered wood, kicked a few in the groin area, punched, clothes lined, and head butted them. Sadly, Mike ended up held to the floor and pummeled with webbed fists.

Randy could not allow his friend to be beaten and captured. This was his fault. Mike had come to help him.

During the ruckus, Randy had rolled off of the bed unseen. He'd crawled towards the villagers, then used every ounce of strength that he had left to stand up and throw himself at a group of them. They weren't expecting this, so four of them fell to the floor. Randy kicked at them and stomped on as many heads and necks as he could, while Miz lashed out with his fists at the others.

"Just run Mike! Run!" Shouted Randy.

It was too late. Orton felt the familiar pinch on his neck. At the same moment, he noticed a fish man blowing into a straw aimed at Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike." The Viper thought as he lost consciousness. "I'm so sorry you were dragged into this."


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Dylan was unable to get in touch with anyone. It was no surprise that there wasn't a signal. The little wrestler was trying to remain calm. He knew he needed to keep a clear head, but it was difficult. Postl had witnessed the villagers entering the house, and was certain both Mike and Randy were in danger.

This was one of those instances when his size would work for him. He could easily make his way unseen into the village where he could find the others.

Hornswoggle was able to get behind some old buildings. What he saw behind those buildings made him panic even more inside.

Jake, and Nick were being dragged quite forcibly out of a shed by more of the town monstrosities. The two were attempting to use wrestling moves to get themselves out of the situation. Somehow, Nick was knocked out. However, Jake was fighting his heart out.

Dylan had to create a diversion. He yelled, "Hey nasty asses! Over here! Come and get me, you evil fuckwads!" Then, he threw large rocks at them. A few of them were hit on the forehead and completely knocked over. Jake bashed one or two more on the head with tools that he was grabbing from the shed. The last two fish creatures were stalking towards Dylan. Postl was quick and dived under one of their legs, then ran towards Jake.

Hager ran towards Dylan, grabbed him, threw him onto his shoulders, and then ran like hell in the opposite direction. The Swoggster held onto Jake for dear life.

Jake ran with his "passenger" towards the forest. When it became apparent that they were no longer being followed, Hager put Dylan down, and fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Jesus freakin' Christ!" Said The All American between gasps. "What the fuck were those things?" Then his eyes became as wide as saucers. "Oh dear God, Nick! They have Nick!"

The two were startled when they heard Cena's voice behind them. "They have Punk too."

Swagger and Postl turned to look at their friend, and were shocked to see that John was a bloody mess.

When the trio was safely back at the van, John had quite a tale to tell.

He and Punk had been on a hill watching many Kingsport residents preparing for mysterious festivities. They couldn't make out any faces, which was not good if they wanted to find Randy. So, they made their way down the hill to get a closer look. Curiosity took them lower, and lower. John and Phil were horrified at finally seeing the faces, and appendages of the fish people. They began to climb way too fast back up the hill. John lost his footing, and fell backwards onto Phil, knocking his friend further down the incline.

"I was knocked out cold guys. When I woke up, I was hidden behind the large boulder I apparently landed next to. Those things, and Phil were nowhere to be seen. So, basically, he's in deep shit right now because of me." Cena lowered his head in shame.

"It was an accident John." Said Hager. "I'm total scum because I left Nick behind."

"Enough of this "I'm scum, it's all my fault shit." Said Dylan. "We need to come up with a plan, and quick. You should have seen what they've reduced Randy to. We have to help them somehow."

John asked a question that freaked everyone out even more.

"Has anyone seen Cody, or Ted?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

**I'd like to send a shout out to TheVampireLucinda. :0) Thanks!**

Ted and Cody had found the opening to a cave near the site of last year's ordeal. They had stared in horror at the frightening carvings, and drawing on the walls. There were monstrous creatures with huge gnashing teeth, and fins. There were gigantic tentacled creatures. Some even had wings! Pictures of fish people, like the villagers, were also there. The "normal" looking humans were shown as being devoured, ripped apart, tortured, and/or enslaved. It all seemed to depict the invasion of these beings and their conquering of humanity. Although some humans were drawn as worshipping the monstrosities, the whole tableau didn't seem to look good for human kind.

The walls went on for a while. As Cody and Ted read them, they found themselves getting deeper and deeper inside the cave. They had been in there for at least a few hours.

The two wrestlers eventually came upon a flight of stairs carved out of rock. Curiosity got the better of them, and they ascended the stairway.

The steps led to the village. There was a building immediately in front of them. It was large with no windows. Cody thought he heard banging and muffled voices coming from inside. He put his ear to the building wall, and motioned for Ted to do the same. There were people inside banging on the wall and yelling, "Open this door! You can't keep us here!, and "Let us out!"

The door was locked by outside latches. All that needed to be done to free those trapped inside would be the unlatching of the door.

Ted beat Cody to the punch. He pulled the latches, then threw the door open.

Both Dibiase and Rhodes were pulled roughly inside, then thrown to the floor.

"Rhodes?" Nick Nemeth was hovering over The Dashing One with fist clenched. He unclenched his hand and helped the Codester to his feet. "We thought you were them."

C.M. Punk was helping Ted to his feet, and brushing him off. "Sheesh. We almost pummeled you guys, but boy are we glad to see you!"

Cody said, "Ted, look where we are. We didn't get to see the outside when we were here."

Ted saw what Cody meant. They were in the vast room where the fish people had once held them as prisoners.

"Let's go! We have to leave before they come back!" Said Cody. "C'mon! We found a passageway."

Cody led everyone to the cave, while Ted took up the rear.

"Jeezus!" Said Nick, upon seeing the carvings.

Phil just stared in shock. He lingered at an image of a gigantic beast made of nothing but tentacles (or so it seemed). After some time walking through the cave tunnel, the others had exited the mouth ahead.

Ted realized that he was no longer the one bringing up the rear, and turned to check for Phil. The champion was indeed making his way out of the cave, but above him on the small ledge were two fish men with a net.

Dibiase knew that he had to act fast. They were going to recapture Phil, and Punk didn't even know they were there. He lunged towards his friend as the net was cast down, and pushed him out of the way.

"Runnnnnnnn!" Screamed Ted, as the net landed on him. "Goooooo!"

Not knowing what else to do, Phil ran like the wind towards the forest. The others were far ahead.

"Ha! Ha! You bastards! He escaped you! He got away! He got away!" Yelled Ted.

One net wielder kicked Dibiase in the stomach, causing him to gasp and wretch. The other reached into the net and grabbed the young man's hair. He put his mouth close to his captive's ear and hissed….

"Youuuuuu nottttt escapeeeeee giffttttttt Tedddddddd."


	15. Chapter 15

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

**Randy's thoughts:**

He's not screaming anymore. Please don't let him be dead.

Thank god they blindfolded me for whatever reason. I don't want to watch him getting tortured and raped.

He risked his life for me. He doesn't deserve this.

Oh God, why is he screaming now? _"Leave him alone!"_

It's no use. This gag is way too tight.

If only I could assure him that everything was going to be alright.

That would be a lie. Things will never be alright again.

We won't even be alive for long, I'm sure.

Samantha, I love you baby. Alanna, I love you honey. Dad, mom thank you…

Wait. What? Who are they bringing now? Please God, not Dylan. He escaped. Didn't he?

Ted? That's Ted's voice! _"You fucking bastards!"_

Uh, this damnable gag!

Two good men ruined because of me. All my fault.

I didn't even deserve a rescue attempt.

I can't believe that I'm crying yet again. I didn't think that I had any tears left.

I didn't think that I was so weak.

I can't let Mike down. I can't let Ted down. There has to be a way to help them.

I don't want to give up, but I wasn't even able to help myself.

**Mike's thoughts:**

Oh sweet Jesus, it fucking hurts! I can't take it anymore! Stop! Please God make them stop! _"Stoppppppppppppp! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"_ At least they are leaving Randy alone. Or are they? If it weren't for this blindfold, I could see if he was at least ok.

Shit, what are they doing now?

"_Uhhhh! Nooo! Please stop!"_

What the? What's going on?

Ted?

_"Ted! Mmmph."_

Maybe its a blessing that I've just been gagged. At least now I won't be able to hear myself begging.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" Ted yelled at the creatures dragging him. They pulled him into a dark room. As his eyes adjusted to the torchlight on the walls, he gasped in terror. He wasn't struggling with his captors any longer, because he was staring at the horrific sight before him.

Randy was chained naked, hand and foot, upright to the wall. He was blindfolded with a black cloth, and there was a black rag of some kind in between his teeth. The gag was tied at the back of his head (which was bowed down towards his neck). The Viper was sobbing, and gasping for air.

Mike was a bloody mess. He was naked and bound face down to a table. He too was blindfolded. The fish people had cut several marks onto Mizanin's skin. The Miz was also sporting a fat lip.

When Ted noticed Mike's torn and bloody anus, he hollered out, "You animals!"

Mike lifted his head when he heard Dibiase's voice, and very weakly said Ted's name.

Dibiase watched as their heartless tormentors shoved a dark bandanna down Mike's throat and tied it sadistically tight at the back of Mizanin's bruised head. The unfortunate young man choked and wretched.

"They can't breathe! You're choking them!" Ted's cries fell on deaf ears. Desperate, Dibiase shouted, "Kassogtha wants Randy alive. She won't have him if he chokes to death, or suffocates!"

A few of the monstrosities exchanged glances. One of them walked over to Orton and removed his gag. Another removed Mike's gag.

"Oh God." Thought Ted. That must mean that Miz is being given to her too."

Ted was thrown to the floor. His clothes were forcibly removed until he was completely naked. He was rolled over, and a fist was shoved up his anus.

Randy and Mike did not see what was happening because of the blindfolds. However, the blood curdling scream from Dibiase made them both feel as if their hearts might stop.

"Don't kill him!" yelled Mike.

Orton shouted, "You fuckers! Leave him alone!"

"Shut mouths, or be gagged." Slurred a creature.

The captives could hear Ted groaning on the floor, and wanted to tear their tormentor's hearts out.

As Dibiase was being hog tied and blindfolded, he thought to himself in terror, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, this really is happening again."


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

**Please don't read any chapters of this story from now on if you are offended by explicit descriptions.**

Randy, Ted, and Mike had been left alone in the room. However, for some mysterious reason, before the fish men left, they shoved the blindfolded Orton face down onto another table. They tightly bound him there, instead of leaving him chained to the wall.

The Viper was positive that he would not like the reason that his captors had done this.

Once Mike was sure that he and his friends were alone, he asked, "Ted buddy? Are you alright?"

"Other than my ass hurting like hell, I'm ok."

Randy said, "Ted, I'm so, so, sorry."

"Rand, you've been through much, much more than I have, so please don't feel bad for me. And…you fuckin' better not blame yourself for this." Said Ted sternly. "You and Mike hang in there. There are six guys out there right now who are gonna get us all out of here."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make me feel better." Said Orton. "What if they get caught? I don't think I can bear it if anymore of my friends are tortured and degraded."

Mike and Ted were both wondering to themselves how someone who had been victimized and humiliated as much as Randy Orton, could find it in him to be concerned about other people's safety. They respected him that much more because of it.

The three blindfolded prisoners then heard footsteps. Each felt a slimy hand on their back. It seemed there were three of the creatures in the room now. One for each prisoner.

One of them spoke, and it sounded female. "Cleanse inside sisterssssss!"

At the same moment, the three females used their webbed hands to spread open the cheeks of the wrestlers. None of the victims could struggle very much because of being tied so tremendously tight. In fact, Ted felt like the more he moved, the tighter his bonds became.

"What in the hell are you going to do to us now?" Randy yelled.

Instantly, he knew the answer to his question. A tube was being shoved deep into his anus. He knew the same was being done to the others. He clenched his teeth and prepared himself for the enema to come.

"No! Stop!" Begged Ted. "Get that out of there! Please!"

"Don't beg them Ted. Don't let them have that satisfaction. They won't listen anyway. They won't have any mercy on you." Said The Viper mournfully to his friend.

Randy could hear Mike whimpering and crying.

The enema session seemed to go on forever to the three victims. The liquid was continuously pushed through the tube into their anuses. When they were full, they were forced to lift their asses so that the liquid would leak out. This pattern was repeated over and over.

Finally, the horrible women left.

Ted wailed, "We should have told somebody a year ago! My God were we dumb! Look at us now!"

"Shhh,Ted. Shhh. " Said Mike with his voice trembling. "You said yourself that help is on the way. Calm down."

Randy wished that he could just take his friends into his arms and hug them. He wanted to reassure them **and **himself. Of course, it wasn't going to happen since they were all trussed up like wild animals.

"Ted. We need to tell Mike what he is going to be seeing. He needs to be ready."

"I don't think anyone can ever be ready for that." Said Ted, but knew that Randy was right. This poor kid had no idea what he was in for.

Ted hadn't told the guys about the rape. He only told them about the creatures. Seeing would be much more horrible than hearing a story about it.

"Mike." Said Randy feeling great pity for the young man. "What's just been done to you and Ted….what's been done to me for that matter, is like a trip to Disney compared to what is **about** to happen."

Mizanin felt like he might pass out. Worse than what had already happened? What could possibly be any worse?


	18. Chapter 18

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

While awaiting their fate:

Ted was praying for Randy and Mike. He prayed for himself too.

Mike was shaking convulsively, and suffering a panic attack. He did not take what his friends had told him (about what could happen to him) very well at all.

Randy could hear Mike gasping and sobbing, and was desperate to help the young man.

He was desperate to spare Ted anymore horror as well.

Orton believed that his own fate was sealed. He felt that his life was past the point of all hope. However, he was willing to accept his fate as long as he could save his friends. His buddies had to have a chance. He began to form a plan in his mind that might possibly keep Ted and Mike from getting tentacle violated. Even if they couldn't escape, maybe he could help them in that one small way.

Because of the visions and nightmares that The Viper had been having ever since that fateful night last year, he truly believed that after Kassogtha, and his (horror of horrors) "daughter" were through with their sexual gratifications, he'd get pulled into the ocean and be lost forever.

After forming his plan, Randy thought about all the precious moments that he had experienced with every member of his family. He thought about his friendships and career.

"Ted, Mike, you've been great friends. Thank you for all you've done and tried to do. Don't give up hope for yourselves."

Ted knew from his friend's words that The Legend Killer had given up hope for himself. The fact that Randy was still trying to comfort him and Mike, broke Dibiase's heart. Ted was now crying passionately. The tears leaked from behind his blindfold. "Oh Randy." He sobbed. "Randy."

"I apologize for being such a pussy guys, but I'm so scared." Said Miz quietly.

"Me too." Said Ted.

"Ditto." Randy answered. "I guess that makes us three frightened little pussies."

They all giggled a little at Orton's attempt at humor. That small moment was ruined immediately by the sound of a mob of creatures bursting into the room.

Ted loudly prayed, "The Lord is my shepherd! I shall not want!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The blindfolds were removed from the three captives. Ted was still praying loudly. Randy saw the fish priest whisper in Ted's ear. Dibiase stopped praying, and his eyes were wide with terror. "No. Please. Tell them to leave Brett out of this!"

The priest answered, "Stop your offending prayer, and they will not go and take him."

"Ok. Anything. Just tell them not to kidnap my brother!"

The fish priest spoke to his villagers in a tongue none of the wrestlers understood. It sounded very ancient.

A chalice was being held up to Randy's lips by one of the females. Orton pressed his lips together and moved his head from side to side. He wasn't going to ingest more of that mind control drug. If Kassogtha could read his mind, she would know of his plan.

Fish priest grabbed The Viper's chin and said, "If gift Randy will not drink, perhaps his teenage brother will. Then we will have gift Nathan for our mistress Kassogtha."

Upon hearing the threat to Nathan, Orton opened his mouth obediently and swallowed. Was there no end to this hell? No hope at all for any of them?

The drug began to take effect, and for the time being Randy was lost to the world. The fish creatures were able to easily handle a drugged Viper. He giggled, and swayed his head back and forth as they untied him, and sat him up. They bound his hands in front of him with a long piece of dangling rope that could pull him where they wanted him to go.

Ted and Mike were untied, but slapped and punched because the two of them actually tried to struggle. Their hands were bound in front of them like Randy's.

Two women were placing a crown of seaweed on Orton's head while he smiled and laughed. Mike and Ted looked at one another in fear wondering what Randy had been drugged with. Soon a necklace of sea shells was placed around The Viper's neck. He seemed so incredibly…well…high.

The ropes were pulled and the three men were yanked to their feet. They were herded out into the village, and led, naked, procession like towards the shore. It seemed as if the entire population of Kingsport lined the path to the beach.

The monstrosities were chanting. Some were eyeing the penis of each captive. Many were licking their lips and/or masturbating.

Randy was hopping along the path making cooing noises. Ted was hanging his head in shame and humiliation. The creatures yanked his rope so hard that he fell to his knees several times. Poor Mike was staring straight ahead and resigning himself to going where they pulled him. Tears were streaming down his face.

They were stopped at the area of the beach that was decorated for the evening's festivities.

Randy was tied between the two poles. Mike was bound to the alter. Ted was trussed to a large boulder that the creatures had forced him to sit against.

Dylan, Cody, and Jake watched helplessly from their hiding place at the top of the hill.

"Oh Jesus, when are they going to be back with the stuff?" Said Cody with panic in his voice. He knew what ugliness was going to happen, and was beside himself.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Dylan in fear.

"They should be here very soon guys." Reassured Jake.

"Dear God I hope you're right Swaggs." Said Cody. "I hope you are right."


	20. Chapter 20

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

As Ted watched Randy smiling and rolling his head back and forth, he was reminded of that scene with Jessica Lange in the 70's version of King Kong. She had an adornment on her head and shells around her neck. So did Randy. She was drugged with something she had been forced to drink, and so was Randy. Even the poles that Orton was bound between, and the way he was acting, were similar to that film. And, Dibiase thought that just like with Lange's character in the movie, once the creature presented itself, the drug induced stupor would be shocked right out of The Viper's system, and he would begin screaming.

Ted looked over at Mike who was lying still, and staring up at the sky. Dibiase wished that their captors would blindfold Mizanin, and put ear plugs in his ears; anything to spare the young man from the terror to come. Sadly, he knew that they would force Mike to watch and experience every last detail of what would happen.

It was starting to get dark. The villagers were scattered across the beach chanting something that the three wrestlers did not recognize.

The priest stood about a foot in front of the alter, facing the water. He raised his arms in the air and shouted, "Oh great Kassogtha! Come and be one with your mate! The day of your matrimony has arrived!"

"Matrimony?" Thought the drugged Viper absently.

As the waves crashed violently against the rocks and sand, Ted thought that the beach might be severely flooded, and, unable to escape their bonds, the three of them would drown. Miraculously though, the water did not pass the boundary of rocks.

There was a great splashing sound, and Kassogtha rose up out of the water. Ted had forgotten how gigantic she was. She had to be at least two stories tall.

Mike found himself whimpering like a scared puppy at the sight of the huge heap of tentacles.

"Take these others as your wedding gifts! Do with them as you will great mistress!" Shouted the priest.

"No, no, no, not again." Moaned Ted. "Not again."

Mike was actually harming himself with the way he was contorting his body while attempting to get loose. As the tentacled behemoth made her way towards her brand new plaything, Mizanin began to scream. Kassogtha shoved one of her slimy arms in between The Miz's lips. She began to caress his naked body. When one of her tentacles made its way to the young wrestler's penis, he passed out cold.

The nightmarish monstrosity continued to fondle Mike, but snaked four of her tentacles towards Ted. Dibiase tried to steel himself for what was to come.

Kassogtha began to pump Ted's penis while she probed Dibiase's already sore and raw anus with another appendage. He screamed in agony as she rammed her slimy arm in and out of his asshole. She was continuing to molest Mizanin with even more of her tentacles.

Ted's screams brought Randy out of his drug induced reverie. The Viper blinked several times and shook his head as if trying to get the cobwebs out. "Oh God." He said as he watched Ted and Mike (who was now coming to) getting sexually assaulted by the sea monster from Hell. He wondered if she was distracted enough that he could fool her.

The Legend Killer knew that he had to at least try the plan he'd formulated to help his friends. Randy plastered a fake albeit seductive smile on his face and said loudly, "Hey baby! I've missed you! Come over here and give me some sugar!"

Kassogtha removed her tentacles from Dibiase and Mizanin, and then turned. Orton wondered if there were eyes under all of those dangling appendages. He figured she must be looking at him.

As the beast slithered towards her quarry, Randy thought to himself, "Please don't let me vomit. This has to work."


	21. Chapter 21

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Whispered Jake loudly.

Dylan had both of his hands over his mouth to keep from screaming.

Cody was repeating over and over, "Oh Jesus Christ." Until he finally asked,"Where the fuck are they?"

"They'd better get here soon. What is that fucking thing doing now?" Asked Hager with a trembling voice. "We have to help them before it's too late!"

"I know that! You are preaching to the choir." Said Cody. "Wait. Do you hear that? Someone is coming."

"Sounds like several people actually." Said Dylan, who had finally removed his hands from his mouth.

"What if it's some of those things?" Asked a panicked sounding Hager.

To the relief of Cody, Dylan, and Jake, It was not the fish people coming for them.

John, Phil, and Nick had brought the supplies they'd left for.

"Thank Christ." Said Hager.

"Alrighty then." Said Nemeth. "Let's get this party started."

John gulped when he looked below. Nick was busying himself with the set up and avoiding the horrific scene altogether. Phil was staring with his mouth open. Rhodes and Hager shook them out of their shocked state. Soon all of them were hard at work.

On the beach below….

Kassogtha was cradling Randy's head with two of her tentacles. Orton continued to smile. "Forget about those two, baby. It's me you want isn't it?"

The gigantic beast began to caress the Viper. She jerked at his member with another of her tentacles. "Mmmmm. That's right darlin'. You know what I like."

Randy did not know how much longer he could keep up the act.

Mike was white as a ghost. He did not want to believe what he was seeing, and began to scream uncontrollably.

Mizanin was gagged then, which Ted had known would happen.

Orton had been trying to block out his friend's screaming, and was hoping it didn't stop because they'd ended The Miz's life. He couldn't see anything past the monstrous body of Kassogtha.

Apparently, some of what they'd drugged him with was still working. He could hear the bitch's voice in his head.

"Randall. You are a silly little boy. I know of your pathetic plan. I, and our child will play with your sorry little friends. When we are through, they will be destroyed. You alone shall sire my offspring. There shall be hundreds!"

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Randy Orton.

A villager tied a gag around his mouth as he watched the nasty creature squelch her way over to his friends.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy watched as his tormentors were gagging Ted. Dibiase had yelled for Kassogtha to stay away from him.

She wasn't going to stay away from him though. The tentacled horror wrapped one limb all around Ted's face, and another around Mike's.

Randy roared behind his gag. He was filled with blind rage. "I'll kill you mother fucking cunt whore!" His rage was only heard as a muffled grunt. He could hear her laughing in his mind.

Kassogtha finally unwrapped her tentacles to reveal a purple faced Mike and Ted. They had nearly suffocated, and were gasping for the very little air that they could get under the tight mouth restraints.

"I'm having fun Randyyyyyy." The creature mocked. Then, she wrapped tentacles around each of the gasping victim's necks. Orton saw them losing oxygen, and heard them making choking sounds. It seemed as if their eyes were popping out of their heads. "Maybe I should snap their necks. Let me make my beautiful tentacles tighter."

The Viper knew that Kassogtha could read his mind. "Leave them alone!" He thought at her. "I'll be your willing slave if you leave them be!"

"Tempting my love. Temptingggggg. I'm not done playingggggg. Our daughter hasn't taken her turnnnnn."

Suddenly, the priest shouted, "Oh mighty one! Bring forth your offspring!"

Thankfully, the sea creature released her hold on Mike and Ted. They made choking and coughing sounds through their gags.

Randy heard Kassogtha in his mind again. "Come my childddd. My daughterrrrr."

What rose out of the water at that moment was enough to put Randy in a catatonic state.

Ted and Mike stared in horror at Randy and Kassogtha's child, because she looked a lot like Alanna from head to waist. The difference was that she had gills at the sides of her face. In addition, where her mother was two stories high, the child was at least ten to twelve feet tall. She had normal looking human arms, but there looked to be at least twelve tentacles making up the bottom half of her body.

She glided out of the water towards her "father". Ted looked over at his friend. Randy was staring glassy eyed at his "child". Dibiase feared that Orton was losing his mind, and felt that he might be next. The Legend Killer blinked then, and looked to be somewhat coherent again. His eyes widened as his daughter's tentacles caressed his face. Ted and Mike could clearly see tears soaking Randy's cheeks.

The creature wiped at those tears with her tentacles, and then she kissed him on his cheek with her almost human lips.

Randy's new daughter spoke (out loud, not in Orton's mind), and everyone on the beach heard her.

"Don't cry daddy."


	23. Chapter 23

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

The Viper couldn't believe how beautiful his "daughter's" eyes were. They were sparkling blue. She smiled at him so sweetly, that for a few moments he forgot the monstrous horror that had given birth to her. She began touching his face with her "normal" hands while gazing into his eyes.

Randy asked in his mind, "Do you have a name?"

"Motherrr callsss meee Kallenia."

"That's a pretty name." Orton thought at her.

Kallenia turned towards Kassogtha. Randy could of course hear their conversation in his mind.

"Motherrrrr whyyyyy? Whyyy are you hurting fatherrrr?

"Heee is nothinggg but a slaveeee Kalleniaaaaa. We are superior to these lowly humans. Join me Kallenia." Kassogtha pointed a tentacle towards Mike. "See your new toy."

Randy found that he was adjusting to the voices communicating in his mind. The echo had all but disappeared.

"Mother. I do not want to play with that human. Daddy will not like it. That is his friend."

"Little one, they matter not."

"Father matters to me. His feelings mean something. I feel for him."

"He is an inferior being my daughter. Come. Join me in my fun. I'll show you." With that, Kassogtha used her mighty tentacles to unfasten both Mike and Ted's bonds. She was quick about it too. As she pulled the gags out of their mouths, Orton heard her thoughts. "So we may hear their screams."

Ted and Mike were grabbed and wrapped tightly in the monster's arms. They were screaming bloody murder as she lifted them above. The beast then pulled them to the water and held them under.

"Stop! Please!" Randy screamed through his gag at the top of his lungs.

Kassogtha was laughing again. She lifted her captives out of the water just enough for them to gasp for breath, and then dunked them under again for several seconds. The heartless monstrosity repeated this pattern two more times before her daughter shouted, "Mother! Stop!"

Kassogtha stopped while holding the two unfortunate wrestlers in mid air. They gasped and coughed, and took deep gulping breaths.

"Kallenia," The Viper thought at his daughter. "Untie me honey. Untie your father."

"Do not!"

"Mother he is in pain. I cannot be cruel to my father."

The young creature began to loosen Randy's restraints with her human hands. With one of her tentacles, she removed his gag. Before she could finish untying her father, gigantic appendages wrapped around her and pulled her away. Two villagers made sure that his bonds were tightened again. They punched him in the stomach for good measure. Orton who had been coughing since the gag was removed, now gasped. He would have doubled over if it weren't for being bound.

Kassogtha was now holding her daughter along with Mike and Ted.

"Creating offspring with a human was a mistake! Too much human in her!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Shouted Randy. Kallenia, I'm proud to have you as a daughter! You are everything that your bitch of a mother is not! Mphhhh!"

A fish creature had shoved a rag down his throat, and was now shoving in a cleave gag bandanna to hold that rag in place. The bandanna was then tied excruciatingly tight at the back of his head. Orton was making choking sounds and turning beet red. To his horror, and that of his tentacle wrapped friends, another cloth was wrapped around his face. This covered both his nose and mouth. At the bridge of his nose, a piece of twine was tied to make sure of stopping any flow of air.

As Randy struggled and panicked, Mike yelled, "Let him breathe damn you!", but was silenced when Kassogtha tightened her tentacles. Dibiase was saying a silent prayer that Randy be spared.

"Mother! Nooooo!"

Kassogtha ignored her daughter. "You pathetic little wrestler. You will watch your friends drown as you slowly suffocate!"

Kallenia struggled to free herself from her mother's grip. "I am sorry daddy. She is so strong."

Randy, wheezing and choking behind the cloth, looked at his daughter sadly. Her eyes were so mournful, they nearly broke his heart.

As The Apex Predator slowly suffocated, he prayed ,"Please God, save Mike and Ted. Please. And don't let Kassogtha kill Kallenia. Please God. Save them."


	24. Chapter 24

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Randy was beginning to lose consciousness. He could see his child struggling fiercely to free herself from her mothers grip. He could also see Kassogtha shoving Mike and Ted back under the water.

"Father!" Orton heard in his head. It sounded like his little monster was sobbing.

The Viper had lost every bit of hope, and was giving in to his fate, when something in the village behind him exploded. This created quite a diversion. Various distractions began to happen, some at the same time.

Several more explosions were occurring, and buildings were ablaze. Some sort of pyrotechnic, rocket shaped object came spiraling down from the large hill at Kassogtha's left. It caught her off guard as it hit her dead on the face, and then exploded. This caused the beast to release her hold on all of her captives.

Ted surfaced choking, and vomiting water, but made his way to Mike and helped the young man to the shore. They lay on the beach gasping, and attempting to regain their bearings.

The second that Kallenia was released, she scurried over to her father and tore the twine and cloth off of his face with her hands. As her tentacles worked at the knots binding him to the poles, she used her hands again to get the gag, and rag out of his mouth. Orton coughed and took in as much air as his lungs would hold, then let it out. In and out. In and out. Once Kallenia had freed him, he began to fall downward. His daughter caught him, and held her beloved father up against her.

Villagers were running around panicking, and trying to put out the fires. However, more explosions and pyrotechnics were happening all around them.

Kassogtha was being bombarded with more fireworks. She roared like something from the most hellish of everyone's nightmares. Mike and Ted covered their ears with their hands and cringed. Kallenia covered Randy's ears with her hands and a few tentacles.

On the hill…

Dylan was watching the scene below as Jake lit the next rocket. The others seemed to have had success in the village with the explosions. He saw the gigantic octopus like thing catch a few rockets with her tentacles and hurl them back towards the hill.

"Incoming!" Swoggle yelled. Run for cover!"

The All American and his little buddy ran like hell, then dived out of the way.

The mind bendingly loud roar that suddenly occurred scared the hell out of both wrestlers. They lay on the ground shaking in fear.

"We need to take that fucking thing out now!" Thought Swagger.


	25. Chapter 25

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

**I've been busy, and then sick. This is why it has taken me so long to submit another chapter.**

Nick had just managed to set off another set of fireworks when he heard a scuffle behind him. He whirled around and saw Cena giving an "Attitude Adjustment" to one of the fish bastards.

More explosions were occurring from two different areas of Kingsport. Cody and Punk had obviously detonated the pyrotechnics.

Nick looked around and noticed that all attempts to subdue him, or his buds had been abandoned. The villagers were too busy trying to put out the fires. Some were gathering their children and running off to possible safety.

"They at least care about their own kids." Nemeth thought. He shivered when he thought about watching from the hill, and seeing those children cheering on the rape, torture, and attempted murder of Randy, Mike, and Ted. It was obvious that the monstrosities only felt compassion for their own kind.

Cody ran towards John and Nick shouting, "Let's get to the beach!"

As they made their way towards the shore, Punk joined up with them. "Great job guys!" He said.

"It's not great until we save them." Commented Cody.

When the "rescue party" arrived at the shore, they observed Kassogtha being pelted with the small rockets, but hurling some of them back towards Dylan and Jake. The explosions had drowned out the creatures roaring, but now there were only crackling fires in the background, and the yelling of the villagers. When she roared this time, they most definitely heard her.

"Jesus Christ." Said Punk as everyone covered their ears.

Cody could see that the sea cunt was distracted. He also noticed that Randy was being held by another creature that seemed half human. The Dashing One gasped, then ran towards Randy on the beach. The others followed.

John put his arms around Mike and Ted's shoulders, and guided them away from the shoreline. He pulled them towards the hill and cried, "Climb!", then he went back to assist the others. Ted and Mike began to help each other up the incline. They didn't need to be told twice.

Punk and Nemeth had begun to throw flares at the monster, and Cena joined them when he returned from rescuing Mike and Ted.

They made damn sure that Kassogtha stayed occupied.

Cody stood next to the smaller creature that was now cuddling with Randy, and rocking him in her tentacles. He had attempted to hit her over the head with a large rock at first. Orton had shouted for him not to hurt his daughter.

Suddenly, Kassogtha roared louder than ever before as her appendages caught fire. She threw herself into the water and disappeared.

As soon as Punk, John, and Nick recovered from the shock of the nightmarish roar, they gathered around Randy, Cody, and Kallenia.

The Viper sat up and was staring at the creature they had seen holding him. He was nodding his head at her, and reacting in a way that looked as if the two were communicating telepathically.

"What the hell?" Asked Punk.

Cody suggested, "Hey guys. Let's leave these two to their father/daughter chat."

"What the hell?" Asked Punk again.

John and Nick stared in confusion at Randy and his "child."

"C'mon guys. Snap out of it. Let's spread out over there and watch for returning fish assholes."

The Legend Killer's friends gave him some time with Kallenia as they guarded the beach. Cody watched the water while the others looked towards the village.

The Dashing One hoped to God that Kassogtha would not return.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. **

**This chapter is tiny because I wanted to have Randy and Kallenia's conversation all by itself.**

_Randy and Kallenia communicate with each other in their minds._

**R:** You've grown so quickly for just a newborn Kallenia.

**K:** This is mother's influence. Her species is capable of much that is difficult for humans to understand.

**R:** I want to understand. Tell me.

**K:** There is no time father. I must go back to mother.

**R:** No Kallenia! Come with me! (_taking two of her tentacles in his hand_)

**K:** That is not possible.

**R:** I have a lot of money. We can build you a tank. How long can you be out of water anyway?

**K:** For several hours daddy, but the ocean calls me.

**R:** Will I ever see you again? (_tears falling down Orton's cheeks_)

_The sound of a vehicle approaching, brakes squealing._

**K: **Yes. (_she wipes his tears, then embraces him, He kisses her gently on the cheek, and_ _caresses her hair while returning the embrace_) Good-bye father. I love you. (_She wriggles out of the embrace and glides back into the water. She blows Randy a kiss, and waves with a human hand, then dives into an approaching wave.)_

**R: (**whispers out loud) I love you too…my child.

_The Viper weeps softly as he watches the receding wave._


	27. Chapter 27

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Cody put his arm around Orton's shoulder and guided him to his feet.

"C'mon Randy let's go. We have to leave now."

Jake had driven the van down to the beach with Dylan, and the naked, and traumatized Ted and Mike. Randy had heard it pulling up as he watched Kallenia dive into the ocean.

Punk , Cena, and Nemeth gathered near. Randy stumbled because his legs were numb from being bound for a very long time, so the three of them helped Cody get him to the van.

Mike and Ted were shivering in the back. "We need to get some blankets as soon as we can when we get out of here." Said Dylan as Randy was gently guided inside. The Viper sat on one of the seats and stared hauntingly into space.

As soon as everyone was safely inside the vehicle, Jake hit the gas pedal and sped out of Kingsport.

The others wanted to comfort their victimized friends, but had no idea what to say or do. Would any of them be in their right minds when this was all over? Randy would need counseling for sure.

John was sitting next to Orton and saw him trembling. He heard him very quietly say, "I'm so hungry."

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Cena asked.

John barely heard The Apex Predator when he answered, "The night before I was taken."

Cena raised his voice ,"Jesus! Guys they never fed him!"

"When we get the blankets we'll get you some food Randy. Mike, Ted, you too." Said Dylan.

Jake had to drive for quite awhile before finding a rest area with a food mart/souvenir shop. He and Dylan stayed in the van with Randy, Mike, and Ted.

John and Nick went to purchase some food and drinks, while Cody and Punk went to the souvenir shop where they found some Boston University throw blankets, t-shirts, and shorts. When the four returned to the van with their items, they found Ted praying silently in the back corner. Mike was rocking back and forth on the opposite side. Randy continued to stare off into space. Dylan and Jake looked worried.

"They've been like this since you left to shop." Said Dylan.

"Should we maybe get them to a hospital?" Asked Jake with concern.

Without warning, Randy began screaming. "We'll never be safe! Never! Oh my God! Her followers are everywhere! Take me back! Take me back! That's the only way all of you will survive! Don't you see! I have no choice! It will never end!"

During this tirade, Mike Mizanin and Ted Dibiase Jr. began whimpering.

"Jesus calm down!" Said John. He could see that Mike and Ted were about ready to join the breakdown.

"Randy you have to calm down." Said Cody as he put a reassuring hand on The Viper's shoulder.

Randy pulled away and lunged toward the van door which Punk slammed closed just in time.

"What are you going to do Randy? Run back to Kingsport naked?" John was joking, but the look in Orton's eyes told him that was exactly what he intended to do.

"John. They'll find all of you. Just let them have me."

"You aren't thinking clearly." Said Cody. Randy's eyes were darting back and forth. He looked to be in a state of panic.

"Listen to me!" Cody shouted.

"Let's get out of here Jake," Said Nick, and Hager hit the gas pedal. As the van took off, Randy lunged out of his seat.

Punk, Cody, Nick, and John tried to hold The Apex Predator down, but he struggled fiercely. It was like all of the fight that he'd thought had left him came pummeling back at full force. His friends weren't going to die because of him. "Let go of me! Don't you get it? Please!"

Suddenly, Cody smacked Orton in the face. He then grabbed his friend's shoulders, looked directly into his eyes and said, "If you go back there, you'll be hurting Samantha and Alanna. And what about the daughter you just met? Think of her too. She wants you to live. She defied Kassogtha for you. Think of what a betrayal that would be."

Cody's words brought Randy back to rationality. He sighed, sank back onto the seat, and asked, "So you got us some clothes huh?"


	28. Chapter 28

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

During the long drive to Boston, Randy, Ted, and Mike ate and drank what had been purchased for them.

They were now wearing clothes, and huddled under blankets.

Ted has asked where all the pyrotechnics had come from. As it turned out, Nick was good friends with the manager of the company the WWE used in Boston for their special effects. He was able to scrounge up an arsenal for Nemeth and his friends to use. All that he needed to be told was that it was an emergency, and he complied, no questions asked. He had probably assumed that the emergency had something to do with a WWE show.

"We're almost there." Said John as he glanced in the rearview mirror. "We are going to get rooms at a nice hotel where everyone can rest. You three are not going to be alone tonight, so who is rooming with whom?"

Punk was quick to answer. "I'll stay with Ted." He had so much that he needed to say to the man that had suffered to save him.

"I'll stay with Randy." Said Cody.

"If its okay with Mikey, I'll bunk with him." Added Dylan.

"Of course that's okay buddy." Said Miz quietly.

**About twenty minutes later….**

The wrestlers were settling into the block of rooms that they purchased. They had made certain that the suites were all located near one another. They went to their individual rooms to shower and sleep.

There were three rooms in the suite that Cena, Hager, and Nemeth shared.

Their conversation before turning in for the night went as follows:

**Nick:** What the hell are we gonna tell Vince? I know he's beyond pissed that we didn't show last night.

**John: **I was watching the news while you guys were in the shower. Everyone's thinking we were all abducted or something. _Pause._ Um..I guess that isn't too far from the truth.

**Jake: **We** are **going to have to think of what to tell everyone though.

**John: **Let's figure this out after we've had some sleep and are thinking clearly.

Jake and Nick agreed, but all three had basically the same thoughts as they lay in their beds. They were wondering if they could ever sleep again after what they'd witnessed. Then, each of the men's thoughts turned to Randy, Mike, and Ted; Randy especially, and they were shamed because they had experienced much, much, less of the horror than those poor souls.

**In another suite:**

Dylan could hear Mike whimpering in his sleep. At one point in the night, Mizanin cried out, "Nooooooo!" and woke up sobbing and in a cold sweat.

Dylan made sure that his friend had water to drink, and a cold wash cloth to smooth away the sweat. "It's gonna be okay Mike. It'll be alright." Soothed The Swoggle.

He barely heard Mike whisper, "I don't think so."

**In yet another suite:**

"Ted I…I.. oh God….what you did…"

"Phil….."

"No Ted…just.. I'm sorry, and thank you. You are a hell of a person Dibiase. I'll never forget what you did."

Ted smiled at Phil.

Punk didn't want to embarrass Dibiase, however he was overcome with emotion. He embraced Ted warmly, and patted him on the back of the head.

"Okay buddy." Ted said as he returned the hug. "Okay."

When Phil headed towards his bedroom a few minutes later, Ted said meekly, "Please leave that light on."

**Randy Orton's suite….**

"Cody. It isn't just the fish. I was kidnapped by real humans who spoke plain English. They had police equipment, private planes…. oh God. "

Cody wanted to tell Randy to try not to think about that stuff. He wanted to tell him to try and , Rhodes knew how asinine those words would be. How could the guy not think about it?

Cody himself was frightened about the future, but he had to be a rock for his friend who'd been through Hell and back.

**Two hours later in Randy's suite:**

Cody awoke to Randy yelling Kallenia's name. The Dashing One rolled out of his bed and went to Randy's room. Orton was writhing under the sheets, tossing, and turning. His eyes suddenly flew open as he screamed in terror. "AAAAAAAAAAA! Noooooooooooo! God noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Cody held The Apex Predator tightly, and gently rocked him, as Orton continued to scream while staring off into space.

**I hope you've enjoyed the nightmare..um…story.**


End file.
